O Herói Do Apartamento 4
by maliceloly
Summary: Um sonho romântico, divertido, erótico. Meu herói me proporcionou tudo aquilo. O mar de sensações que me domina a cada dia é graças à ele." The GazettE' Yaoi Lemon Kai x Reita


**Autora:** Malice_Loly (maliceloly)

**Título:** O Herói do Apartamento 4

**Gênero:** Yaoi Lemon, romance.

**Classificação:** MA / +18

**Fandom:** The GazettE' (participação mínima de Alice Nine e An Cafe)

**Pairing:** Kai x Reita (sim, Reita uke)

**Sinopse:** _Um sonho romântico, divertido, erótico. Meu herói me proporcionou tudo aquilo. O mar de sensações que me domina a cada dia é graças à ele._

N/a: *u* escolhi esta como a primeira fic que posto aqui no . Ela já foi postada anteriormente no Nyah!, mas como eu estou me mudando pra cá e bans, eu preciso repostar todas as fanfictions que já postei lá aos poucos por aqui. Como eu, particularmente, gosto muiro do enredo dessa oneshoot aqui, eu resolvi colocá-la primeiro. Espero que apreciem-na assim como eu. Eu sei que é um pouco estranho ver o Kai sendo seme do Reita, mas foi uma viagem aleatória que eu tive na escola e não resisti. Tive que escrever. Já que é realmente esquisito, por ser o Reita o detentor da maior fama de seme do GazettE e Kai o detentor da maior fama de uke... Enfim, espero que gostem e deixem reviews ^-^

**A**s paginas pendiam pela escrivaninha sendo seguradas por um peso qualquer.

O vento frio da madrugada adentrava o pequeno escritório do apartamento numero três daquele prédio de feições antigas, uma relíquia do tempo em perfeito estado.

Ficava num bairro pouco movimentado. Um local onde o tempo parecia ter parado. Era o que ele mais gostava.

Era um escritor sem muitos outros interesses. Romances, tragédias, comedias... Um escritor famoso, mas mesmo assim reservado. Não tinha amigos, não família, mas não sentia falta disso... Somente em noites como aquela.

Noites em que a neve esbranquiçada caía perpendicular às janelas entreabertas. Talvez fosse o clima solitário que aquelas noites traziam... Ou mesmo somente nesses dias se dava conta de que as palavras que escrevia em seus romances não o abraçariam e o trariam conforto. Precisava de um abraço, precisava socializar com alguém, precisava...

Apoiou-se nos braços do sofá erguendo o corpo magro e pálido, jogou os cabelos para trás e pôs-se a tomar um banho morno.

Fechou os olhos ao estar imerso nas bolhas que cobriam a água da banheira. Suspirou imaginando como seria bom receber um abraço quente naquele momento. Não queria estar só aquele dia... Talvez um relacionamento, mesmo que só de amizade, pudesse curar a crise criativa que estava tendo. Havia dois meses que não conseguia escrever nada. Aquela mesma folha estivera pendurada na escrivaninha por todo aquele tempo.

Dois meses sem criatividade, para um escritor era tempo demais.

Ainda era jovem, não tinha sequer uma ruga no rosto. Era até bonito, mas não saía mais que o necessário... Talvez fosse reservado até por demais...

Terminou o banho, vestiu-se casualmente com uma calça larga e quente, negra, uma camisa de mangas longas da mesma cor com fivelas, coturnos também pretos de cadarços, um sobretudo preto e um grande cachecol vermelho que tampava até a metade do rosto, o qual cobria com uma faixa branca.

Era desconhecido o motivo pelo qual cobria o rosto, ninguém sabia que era o renomado romancista de codinome Reita, era somente Suzuki Akira naquele momento, não era um escritor, não era famoso, era somente um homem solitário e entediado.

Andou sem rumo por lugares onde pudesse encontrar pessoas interessantes, mas só via vulgaridade. Não era o que queria, queria um romance mais aprofundado, algo mais... platônico. Uma moça bonita, talvez uma moreninha, mas que tivesse um belo sorriso e soubesse lhe servir um copo de chocolate quente, um olhar sincero e uma breve palavra que demonstrasse interesse nele.

Se bem que, no estado de espírito que estava, não se importaria de que fosse "um moreninho".

Só de imaginar as mãos quentes andando por suas costas durante um beijo mais intenso ele já se arrepiava. Era animador pensar em ficar com alguém novamente. Mas onde arranjaria tal pessoa?

Andara boa parte da cidade e nada, ainda. Decidiu parar num pequeno restaurante não muito longe de casa. Ocupou a mesa de numero sete, olhou o menu e logo decidiu que pediria um prato salgado acompanhado de uma bebida doce, ambos quentes para amenizar um pouco o frio que sentia.

**-Posso anotar seu pedido senhor? **–um garçom parou ao lado da mesa.

Segurava um bloquinho de papel, uma caneta e vestia-se como um devido garçom: preto e branco. Tinha olhos castanhos e um rosto meio infantil, os cabelos descoloridos estavam presos por grampos coloridos na franja e arrepiados atrás.

**-Claro, um chocolate quente e fritas.**

**-Mais alguma coisa?** –revirou os olhos anotando o pedido enquanto mascava um chiclete, provavelmente de morango ou menta.

**-Não, obrigado. Somente isso.**

**-Já já será atendido.**

**-Akiharu! Atenda a mesa nove, por favor? Eu estou ocupado! **–um moreno gritava do outro lado do restaurante.

**-Já vou Ogata, eu heim... Impaciente...**

Novamente o escritor estava sozinho e poderia se perder em seus devaneios.

Não fosse pelo fato de ser atendido no instante seguinte.

**-Aqui está. Seu pedido está correto senhor? Fritas e chocolate quente?**

**-Perfeito.** –sorriu por cima do cachecol enquanto direcionava o olhar para o garçom que lhe entregava o pedido.

Um moreninho, mais ou menos da sua própria altura, um sorriso sincero e radiante que formava lindas e encantadoras covinhas em suas bochechas. Olhos castanhos profundos, lábios finos e bem desenhados, dentes perfeitos, bom fisco. Céus, estava mesmo descrevendo outro homem?

**-Desculpe a irreverência do Akiharu e do Ogata, eles não têm bons modos. **–depositava a bandeja com os pedidos em cima da mesa com cuidado.

**-Sem problemas.**

**-Tenho como me desculpar com vossa senhoria pela falta de educação dos dois?**

**-A que horas sai? **–foi bem direto com o outro que corou e deu uma risada tímida.

**-Daqui a meia hora. Esperar-me-á?**

**-Com todo prazer.**

O moreninho piscou ainda meio sem jeito e voltou ao trabalho.

O escritor abaixou a cabeça e riu um pouco para si mesmo. Como conseguira ser tão direto com alguém que nem conhecia? Como conseguira convidar o moreninho para um passeio de forma tão cara-de-pau? Nem sabia seu nome...

**-Pronto?**

Já havia se passado meia hora. O moreninho vestia um casaco grosso de cor esverdeada e luvas de couro pretas. Sorria docemente enquanto os dois saíam da loja.

**-Claro. Yo, nee. Ainda não sei vosso nome senhor... **–riu baixo.

**-Suzuki Akira, pode chamar por Reita. **–sorriu ao ver a expressão do moreninho mudar completamente para uma expressão de surpresa.

**-Reita? O mesmo romancista que escreveu "Shooting Star"?**

**-O próprio.**

**-DEUS! Eu sou Uke Yutaka, o maior fã de seus trabalhos!** –segurou a mão do loiro entre as suas próprias enquanto mantinha o sorriso radiante.

Reita riu.

**-Oh Deus, estou saindo com um fã. **–riu-se. **–Aonde queres ir meu fã numero um?**

**-Onde gostares de ir! Podemos ir a qualquer lugar... Estou a sair com meu ídolo! DEUSES! QUE SONHO!**

**-Vamos dar uma volta, depois ir a algum lugar quente conversar um pouco...**

**-Pode ser meu apartamento? Ou o seu? É mais reservado... Não se preocupe, não penso em estuprar-te! **–o moreninho ria abertamente.

Reita achava uma gracinha o jeito despudorado e alegre do menino. Ele era tão engraçadinho... Dava vontade de morder.

Andavam pelas ruas da cidade conversando sobre livros, trabalhos, família, etc.

Kai, apelido que Yutaka utilizava, era muito agitado. Tinha uma filha, fruto de um relacionamento que não deu certo, trabalhava em dois lugares e ainda arranjava tempo para procurar um amor.

Inspirava-se no personagem Subaru, de Shooting Star. Um menino doce e sonhador que fazia de tudo para encontrar seu verdadeiro amor. Kai se via no personagem por fazer muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, não por amar um cantor de rock ou coisa do gênero, mas por que precisava de um exemplo. Precisava acreditar que ainda encontraria alguém pra si, alguém com quem dividir um apartamento, ou uma casa de jardim. Dividir sorrisos, momentos, um sorvete, um copo de champagne no ano novo...

Leu o livro sete vezes para certificar-se que o final era feliz. Que Subaru e o cantor Eriol ficariam juntos e criariam Satoru, irmão de Subaru, juntos.

Reita contou a ele sobre a solidão que sentia. Kai se disponibilizou a ajudá-lo.

**-Seremos amigos, quando te sentires sozinho me liga, nós saímos. **–sorria. **–podemos sempre fazer o que tu quiseres.**

**-Claro.** -Trocaram números e Reita se disponibilizou a levá-lo em casa.

Tal qual a surpresa. Kai era o dono do apartamento quatro, ao lado do de Reita.

Riram um pouco da coincidência e, assim que a porta foi aberta, uma menina de devidos três anos pulou na perna do moreninho.

**-Toto-san!**

**-Megumi-chan.** –sorria. **–Papai voltou.**

A menina o soltou e correu até a tutora que estava na cozinha. Puxou a barra de sua longa saia de leve.

**-Rei-tshama, Toto-san chegou! Ele chegou!** –sorria. **–pode i pa caja.**

**-Sua filha é linda Kai. **–Reita colocou a mão no ombro do moreno enquanto via a menina tentando empurrar a babá para que ela voltasse para a casa dela. Queria aproveitar o tempo com o pai, embora fosse tarde da noite.

**-Já devia estar dormindo, a menina.** –Kai dizia à empregada que arqueava-se para frente em 90°. **–Devia pô-la na cama às nove.**

**-E eu pus, mas ela saiu. Não queria dormir antes de ver o senhor. **–Sorria docemente a loira. **–Bem, boa noite aos senhores. Devo retirar-me por hora. Minha amada há de esperar-me para recolher-se.**

Rei, a tutora, era assumidamente lésbica, mas Kai não a condenava, sempre preferiu homens mesmo... Rei namorava uma menina a quem conhecia pelo nome Hiko.

Os dois homens cumprimentaram a menina que logo se retirou.

Era tarde, Reita também deveria recolher-se para que o pai pudesse aproveitar o pouco tempo com a filha. Olhava enquanto a menina, animadamente contava para o pai tudo o que fizera durante o dia, o sonho que tivera à tarde enquanto cochilava.

**-Bom, acho que devo recolher-me também.** –a voz do loiro fez-se presente.

**-Espere só mais um instante, vou por Megumi no quarto e venho a dizer-lhe algo.**

**-Certamente. **–esperou enquanto Kai fizera o dito.

Carregou a menina até o quarto e pôs a mesma sobre a cama, sonolenta. Cobriu-a com o edredom cor-de-rosa e entregou a ela uma boneca de pano. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e beijou a testa de tez pálida.

Retirou-se para a sala encostando a porta de mogno e acendendo a luz do abajur do corredor.

Sentou-se no sofá vermelho da sala ao lado do escritor.

**-Obrigado pela noite... **–sorriu sincero. **–Eu precisava daquilo.**

**-Eu é que lhe agradeço. **–o loiro correspondeu ao sorriso.

**-Perdoe minha ousadia.** –o moreninho corou.

**-Que nada, não foste ousado...**

**-Serei.** –fechou os olhos aproximando os rostos e selando os lábios aos do loiro por uns breves instantes. **–Desculpe. **–desviou o olhar para o chão.

Reita estava perplexo. Não entendera o porquê o beijo repentino, mas precisava de mais. Precisava de mais do moreninho.

Ergueu o queixo dele e beijou-lhe os lábios calmamente, adentrando sua boca com a língua, explorando os cantos daquela boca desconhecida. Beijaram-se não por muito tempo, mas profundamente. Separaram-se pela necessidade de ar presente. Reita suspirou e, desculpando-se, ergueu-se caminhando até a porta.

Kai o seguiu e segurou sua mão.

**-Me visite às vezes.**

**-Certo de que o farei.** –selou novamente os lábios ao do moreninho que sorria docemente. **–Venha ao meu apartamento quando tiveres vontade.**

**-E se te atrapalhar a escrever? Não me perdoaria.**

**-Não atrapalha, me dá inspiração. Faça-o. –virou-se saindo em direção ao próprio apartamento.** –Até mais ver Yutaka.

**-Até mais ver.**

A porta do apartamento três foi fechada e o cachecol, junto às outras peças de roupa, fora jogado sobre o sofá. Não antes que fechasse a janela, estava despido. A lareira acesa alimentava-se da lenha. O apartamento aquecia-se, porem o corpo lá presente ainda sentia-se frio.

Tocou com a ponta dos dedos os próprios lábios tentando retornar à sensação do beijo que tivera trocado com Kai. Será mesmo que seria somente uma amizade?

Queria conhecer mais o moreninho, mas ele não falava muito sobre si mesmo.

Começou a imaginar como seria a vida daquele garoto e então começou a desenhá-lo. Ah! Esqueci-me de comentar, Reita também desenhava, sempre quisera ser mangaka, mas não conseguira por pura preguiça de desenhar...

Desenhou umas sete paginas sobre o dia. Começou a ter idéias, muitas idéias. Pegou no sono após as quatro da manhã, quando, além de desenhar, já tinha escrito quatro folhas de um possível novo livro.

_ "Ele usava uma máscara que o protegia de todos os olhares maldosos. Ele sorria abertamente até mesmo aos que lhe desejavam mal. Ele protegia o mundo ao seu redor do que sabia que faria mal. Ele era o meu herói._

_Resgatou-me daquilo que pensei ser o fim, cuidou de mim mesmo sem perceber. E eu, que não consigo parar de pensar além, vejo que sou tão baixo e vil quanto aqueles de quem ele me protege. Desejo-o._

_Por que não consigo parar de tê-lo em minha mente?"_

Reita dormia. Já se fazia dia cedo quando batidas soaram em sua porta. Ainda sonolento foi atendê-la.

Kai sorria docemente.

**-Oh! Desculpa! Pensei que já tinha acordado...**

**-Teria, mas fui dormir tarde demais.** –coçou os olhos e sorriu de canto. **–Quer entrar?**

**-Acho melhor não, tens que dormir, só vou atrapalhar-te. Desculpa-me.**

**-Não sejas bobo, agora que acordei não durmo mais tão cedo.**

O moreninho continuou a mostrar o sorriso. Adentrou o apartamento do outro. Era bem organizado para um artista...

O loiro apresentou-o aos cômodos do local e então foi preparar um chá enquanto o moreninho ficava na sala. Porém a curiosidade falou mais alto aos ouvidos de Kai. Logo o moreninho adentrava o pequeno escritório. Os olhares curiosos pairavam por sobre as coisas. Folhas espalhadas, um maço de cigarros, canetas, lápis, desenhos, historias... Histórias! Era o que procurava. Aproximou-se dos papeis podendo somente ler algumas frases. Falas, narrações. Era tudo um grande sonho. Reita era seu escritor preferido, e agora podia ler coisas que sequer haviam sido publicadas.

Estava tão maravilhado com o que encontrara que nem percebeu que o escritor o encontrara no cômodo.

**-Kai? O que faz aqui?**

**-Ah.** –acordou de seu transe. **–Estava andando e acabei aqui... Bela coleção de desenhos. Tu quem fez?**

**-Eu mesmo.** –sorriu. Adorava receber elogios.

**-Lindos... **–olhou um dos desenhos.

Uma mulher, uma deusa idealizada. Feições calmas roupas de tecidos leves. Vestidos diferentes dos que as jovens senhoras costumavam usar. Não era mais moda uma roupa assim. Agora as mocinhas só queriam saber de vestidinhos brancos na altura dos joelhos, tais que combinavam com sapatinhos de boneca, luvinhas rendadas, bolsinhas pequenas, cabelos moldados a laquê e muitas jóias de cor madrepérola.

**-Quem é esta? Alguma mulher especial em tua vida?**

**-É sim. Minha mãe.**

**-Linda. Que aconteceu a ela?**

**-Meu pai morreu na guerra. Suicidou-se**

**-Meus pêsames. **–o moreninho abaixou a cabeça retirando a touca infantil e colorida que usava. Com as mãos juntas em sinal de reverencia pedia perdão por tocar no assunto.

**-Não é tua culpa Uke-chan, até gosto de lembrar-me dela.**

**-Mas te faço sofrer ao pensar nela. Não quero isso. Perdoa-me.**

**-Está perdoado por não fazer nada. **–o loiro riu-se. **–Vamos logo, venha tomar chá comigo.**

Ambos dirigiram-se à sala. Pegaram as chávenas de porcelana, serviram-se do chá preparado por Reita enquanto conversavam assuntos alheios.

Os olhos do moreninho passeavam pelo corpo de Reita. O apartamento era aquecido pela lareira acesa. O loiro vestia-se somente da calça do pijama, tinha acabado de acordar. O moreninho, diferentemente ao loiro, vestia-se com uma camisa social de mangas longas e uma calça de linho preta. Os chinelos e o casaco foram deixados perto da porta ao entrar.

Reita era tão atraente...

Inconscientemente, Kai lambeu os lábios de Reita.

As chávenas pousaram sobre a mesa de centro enquanto os lábios se tocavam.

**-Hmm... Kai...** –o loiro entreabriu os lábios.

O moreninho era tão impulsivo, tão obsceno, tão absurdamente desejável...

As línguas acariciavam-se numa dança erótica de movimentos lentos e tentadores. As mãos de Kai começavam a passear pelas pernas do loiro.

_"Um sonho romântico, divertido, erótico. Meu herói me proporcionou tudo aquilo. O mar de sensações que me domina a cada dia é graças à ele._

_Ele não imagina o quanto gosto de ouvi-lo dizer bom dia, ou simplesmente sorrir quando estou irritado. Adoro também a carinha de irritação que faz quando, após enfrentar inúmeros perigos, faz um suflê e o mesmo murcha._

_Aquele garoto dominava a cada segundo mais o meu pensamento, o meu coração. Tomava de mim todas as dúvidas e as fritava. Ok. Acho que escapei um pouco da linha romântica que devia seguir. Por obséquio perdoa-me."_

**-Acreditas em amor à primeira vista, Reita? **– sussurrou ao menino loiro que agora ocupava lugar sentado sobre suas pernas, frente a frente com ele.

O vento frio adentrava uma fresta da janela gelando um pouco a sala.

**-Se não acreditasse, como explicaria este momento.**

Uma pausa deu-se e o moreninho o olhou nos olhos.

**-Desejo da carne.**

Reita negou com a cabeça.

**-Não acredito neles. Desejos passam.** –suspirou. **–Sou um romancista, se dize-me que me amas logo haverá de amar. Ao menos em minha cabeça ingênua... Amarás...**

**-Amo-te.** –tomou os lábios do loiro logo sendo correspondido.

As mãos obscenas do moreno massageavam as coxas de Reita, mas com o bater da porta os dois se ajeitaram tendo de interromper o beijo.

O loiro ergueu-se e foi a atender a porta.

**-O senhor Yutaka está aí? –Era Rei, a tutora.**

**-Está sim.** –disse suspirando fundo.

**-É a Megu-chan, ela não quer ficar sem ele. Parece que sabe que não está a trabalhar.**

Yutaka foi até a porta.

**-Reita, acho que devo ir.**

**-Deves sim senhor.** –Rei completava. **–A menina não está a chorar por ti.**

**-Vá à frente Rei, vou despedir-me do dono.**

Rei obedeceu ao loiro e foi-se para o apartamento quatro. Yutaka e Akira estavam novamente sozinhos.

**-Desculpa-me por ser tão atirado Reita. Acho que devia ser um pouco menos...**

**-Apaixonante?**

**-Eu ia dizer algo como "incentivador de erotismo", mas... PERAÍ... O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?**

**-Apaixonante?**

**-Oh, ok.**

**-Mas é a verdade.**

**-Diz como se fosse. **–riu baixo. **–Não sou tudo isso. Só tarado...**

**-Se me tarares pra sempre acho que eu gamo. **–ria-se.

**-Não diga isso Akira...**

**-E se eu disser?**

**-Capaz de que eu o faça.**

**-Se me tarares pra sempre tenho certeza de que gamo.**

Yutaka se aproximou do loiro o prensando na parede.

**-Pode ter certeza de que o farei loiro. **–beijou-lhe os lábios calmamente.** –Devo ir agora. Não posso me dar ao luxo de demorar com a Megu chorando...**

**-Claro. Mas volta. Quando puderes, volta.**

**-Esperar-me-á?**

**-O quanto precisares. **–tomou os lábios do outro novamente para si.

Adorava aqueles beijos que se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes. Às manhãs, Yutaka vinha visitar-lhe e decorá-lo de beijos e, quando algo mais proibido, marcas levemente arroxeadas pelo pescoço claro. Marcas da qual Akira se alegrava em ver ao reflexo do espelho. Yutaka as fizera nele, com aqueles mesmos lábios quentes que o beijavam pela manhã.

Dois meses haviam se passado desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Megumi passava dias na casa dos avôs. Yutaka estava animado, aquela noite pediria Reita a mão de Reita em compromisso. O amava, não tinha duvidas, mas ainda tinha medo de que o loiro não o correspondesse em mesma intensidade.

Comprou-lhe rosas e chocolates. Preparou um belo jantar. Sua casa estava impecável para a tão esperada noite em que o vizinho lhe visitaria.

Eis que a campanhia soou alta. Yutaka apressou-se em atender. Reita sorria para ele docemente.

**-Boa noite "Hero".**

**-R..reita-kun.** –Uke curvou-se em reverencia.

O loiro o abraçou apertado sentindo todo o calor de seu corpo.

**-Sem formalidades por obsequio. É nossa a noite de hoje, nossa lua, nossas estrelas.**

O outro não pôde evitar que seu rosto de ruborizasse. Somente uma vez havia apaixonado-se anteriormente, pela mulher, Yuka, com quem teve Megumi. Sofrera muito pelo abandono repentino, mas já havia superado. Agora só o que lhe importava era o loiro informalmente vestido à sua frente.

Guiou-o até a sala de jantar que os esperava com a, impecavelmente preparada, ceia noturna.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, não queriam ter de se separar nem mesmo um metro.

Ceiaram e Yutaka serviu-os com bombons de chocolate ao leite recheados com morangos frescos.

Reita, que não era muito chegado em doces, adorou-os. Eram tão diferentes dos bombons que se encontra por aí...

Yutaka segurou-lhe as mãos e o olhou nos olhos.

O grande momento havia chegado.

**-Reita... Sabes que amo-te. A cada dia sinto isso crescer dentro de mim. Cada vez mais caloroso e cada vez mais sufocante. Não consigo mais agüentar ser escondido pela iluminação de seu Sol. Quero brilhar ao seu lado. Aceita-me. Namora comigo?**

O mundo de Reita de repente ganhou nova cor. O homem por quem tinha se apaixonado o pedira em compromisso. Algo mais que simples beijos pela manhã quando bem lhe convinham.

**-Claro! Para sempre!** –abraçou o moreninho tomando-lhe os lábios com paixão.

As línguas se tocavam eroticamente enquanto as mãos ousadas do moreno adentravam a camisa do outro fazendo-o arrepiar-se mais a cada toque. Excitava-se da respiração acelerada do, agora, namorado loiro, e dos gemidos abafados que escapavam de seus lábios finos.

Apertou de leve com os dedos longos os mamilos rosados e tesos do outro enquanto chupava seu lábio inferior.

Akira não lutava contra os toques pecaminosos do namorado. Há certo tempo sonhava com isso, mas preferia não comentar. Um comentário errado poderia por a relação em decadência, não queria isso.

Sua camisa foi retirada. O namorado olhava a pele clara e admirava o corpo magro e bem desenhado de tez lúcida. Ele admirava o tom corado que seu rosto tomava pela vergonha ao perceber o olhar luxurioso que recebia. Yutaka era, com certeza, um homem ousado e erótico.

A boca do moreno passeava pelo pescoço e pelos ombros do loiro, lambendo, mordiscando e chupando a pele do local. Deliciava-se dos gemidos sussurrados que abandonavam a boca do loiro cada vez mais freqüentemente.

**-Oh... Yutakaa...**

A voz do loiro se fez presente quando as mãos do outro se direcionaram às suas coxas apertando-as, roçando em sua virilha. Os pelos de seu corpo se eriçavam com o toque, mesmo sendo este por cima das calças.

O moreninho ergueu-se e puxou o loiro consigo. Prensou-o na parede erguendo a perna esquerda dele até a altura de sua cintura. Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo luxurioso e necessitado. Chupava a língua do loirinho enquanto ele gemia por entre o beijo. Kai roçava sua ereção desperta contra a do loiro, que não era muito diferente.

Ergueu-o em seu colo e ele enlaçou as pernas no contorno de sua cintura. Levou o loiro até o quarto, deitou-o cuidadosamente na cama de casal enquanto beijava os lábios dele.

Reita estava com um pouco de medo. Embora excitado, nunca antes havia ficado nessa posição, uke.

Yutaka desceu os lábios pelo corpo do loiro beijando cada mínimo pedaço. O que estava por baixo arrepiava-se enquanto puxava levemente os cabelos castanhos do namorado. Gemia sussurradamente aumentando a excitação do moreno que abaixava suas calças, expondo seu corpo bem desenhado e seu sexo excitado.

As mãos ousadas tomavam a ereção exposta massageando-a enquanto os lábios se ocupavam em abrir espaço para que a língua tocasse a glande rosada de Akira.

**-Hunn... **–seu gemido fora abafado pela mordida que dera no próprio lábio. Naquele prédio, se gemesse alto poderia acordar alguma senhora do apartamento um, do dois ou do cinco. Não queria confusão com o sindico por fazer sexo com seu novo namorado.

As mãos abandonavam a ereção enquanto a boca tomava-a por inteiro. Yutaka se deliciava do membro do outro. Chupava-o, lambia-o, arrastava os dentes por sua extensão.

As mãos do loiro apertavam os cabelos do namorado insinuando movimentos de vai-e-vem. Yutaka seguiu suas instruções.

Akira quase alcançava seu orgasmo quando Yutaka retirou a boca de seu membro e o beijou apaixonadamente.

**-Kai..**. –Reita sussurrou sensualmente ao pé de seu ouvido. **–Por que ainda usas tantas vestes?**

O moreno gemeu em resposta logo tirando tudo o que vestia. Estava tão excitado que já não reconhecia mais a si mesmo. Precisava ter o loiro... Ele estava ali, tão entregue, tão sedutor...

Kai deitou-se por cima dele deixando os corpos se tocarem enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios calmamente. Lambia aquela língua tão desejada, acariciava aquela face,...

Passou as mãos por todo aquele corpo. Queria tê-lo para sempre ali naquela cama.

Ergueu um pouco o quadril do loiro que, assustado, mordia os lábios.

**-Está com medo Aki-chan? **–o moreno beijava o tórax do outro.

**-Hmm... um pouquinho...**

**-Quer que eu pare?**

**-Não... vá em frente...** –tentou sorrir enquanto sentia o moreno posicionar-se entre suas pernas.

**-Pode doer um pouco, mas logo passa...**

O loiro afirmou com a cabeça e o moreno começou a forçar-se contra sua entrada apertada, penetrando-o lentamente.

Um gemido alto e longo escapara de seus lábios finos. Sentia um pequeno filete de lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas coradas. Doía muito... Esperava somente que passasse rápido.

**-Quer que eu pare?** –Kai perguntou preocupado ao limpar as lágrimas teimosas do namorado.

**-Não. Hnpf.** –gemeu forçando o corpo contra o membro de Kai. **–Se parar... eu te mato... ohhnnn... vai.. logo...**

O moreninho assentiu com a cabeça penetrando-o por completo. Gemeram juntos.

Os dedos se entrelaçaram e as bocas se uniram enquanto Akira se acostumava com o volume dentro de si.

Logo os quadris começaram a se mover lentamente.

O membro excitado de Akira roçando contra o abdômen do moreno não o incomodava, muito pelo contrario, excitava-o mais.

Os gemidos escapavam com mais freqüência da boca do mais velho enquanto as estocadas ficavam mais rápidas e fortes.

**-Ahhnnn... Kai... Mais... Mais fundo...** –rebolava lentamente pedindo mais movimento.

Seu desejo fora rapidamente atendido. Logo dava-se para ouvir as coxas se chocando. A mão de Kai envolvia o membro do loiro estimulando-o ao mesmo tempo em que ele o penetrava com seu membro.

Não demorou muito para que ambos atingissem seu ápice. As evidencias do prazer que Akira estavam expressas no corpo de Kai enquanto o mesmo o preenchia com seu liquido quente.

Deixou o corpo pesar sobre o do loiro, estavam ambos ofegantes.

Em meio às juras de amor, deixaram-se levar às terras de Morpheus.

"_Já faz três anos que ele salvou-me da solidão, de mim mesmo. Sou muito grato._

_Meu 'Hero' é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Acho que o destino existe... Fui destinado à ele. Mas o caminho pelo qual nos encontramos fomos nós que traçamos._

_Não sei de onde ele veio, nem como veio. Mas o que me importa agora é que está comigo._

_Meu herói do apartamento quatro._

_Escritor: Suzuki Akira._

_Obrigado Uke Yutaka, por sempre me salvar de mim mesmo."_


End file.
